Wrathful Vengeance
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: "This time we all will relax and nothing bad is going to happen." Musa said. R & E & R 11th chapter online. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author`s Note:**** I got the names of the 'royal' parents from Wikipedia (Italian). Erendor/Samera are Sky's, Teredor/Niobe are Layla's, you know Miriam/Oritel (if not: they're Bloom's) and Radius/Luna are Stella's. Also a note for readers who also read other stories of mine; do you think I made that poll in my profile for fun? Vote please!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm glad you could come." Teredor briefly clasped hands with his fellow ruler. "Although you're a tad late."

"We are?" Erendor gently pecked the offered cheek of Teredor;s wife.

"I fear yes." Niobe linked arms with Samera. "All the others have arrived... even those without a spaceship of their own."

"Well, your message did reach us relatively late. Until we then had ensured everything for our absence..." Samera smiled gently. "After all, we have a kingdom to rule."

"And the rest of us don't?" Miriam had overheard the last comment of Eraklyon's queen. "Samera dear, watch your tongue."

"So speaks the one who complains about the unbelievable amount of water on the WATER-planet." Luna briefly hugged Samera. "Good to see you."

"Unlike your son, who ran off with our children already." Oritel joined them, several glasses in hand. "They mentioned something about going for a swim now that that is healthy again."

"Hey!"

"Calm yourself, Teredor. He knows you couldn't do anything about that Baltor." Radius laid a hand on the other's arm. "Remember, we all got a bite out of that apple."

"Although some took a bigger than others..." Niobe took one of the glasses. "We still haven't recovered properly."

"Indeed, but you didn't want our aid when we offered." Oritel took a sip, before studying the liquid. "This is not champagne or something of the like, is it?"

"No indeed." Teredor smiled. "Only half of it is champagne, the other half is milk."

"Milk?" Luna echoed. "What gave you the idea to combine milk with Champagne?"

"Our people." Niobe explained. "It's coconut-milk. For most it simply is the main beverage, so we figured we should give it a try."

"Mmmh... Layla's rebellion really had an impact I see. Although I recommend we don't follow your example." Samera gestured towards herself and her husband. "Erendor simply wouldn't fit into those ninja-suits."

Laughter arose from the small group.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do I even want to know how you got your parents to agree to this?" Bloom asked between hoots for Sky. The boys were holding a mock-battle while the girls watched.

"It was surprisingly easy. They apparently wanted to do something like this for a while."

"I'm more surprised the others came." Tecna stated.

"Why would that be?" Flora handed around halves of coconuts.

"This is almost like inviting disaster; the entire ruling families of four realms." Tecna explained.

"Oh please, Tecna. No need to invite it even more!" Musa took a big gulp of the juice/milk mixture. "This time we all will relax and nothing bad is going to happen. How about that?"

"Way better. Did any of you realize that no matter what we did these last few years we always had to kick someone's butt?" Stella asked.

"Well, this time we won't… Hey Layla, is that not one of your cruiseships?" Flora pointed to the ship passing overhead.

"It is." Teredor's eyebrow rose slightly before he simply sat down next to his daughter. The other three kings followed his example. "Your mothers wanted to make an outing on the wind."

"And we didn't, so we joined you instead." Oritel simply reached for another coconut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sometimes I'm really jealous of you." Samera leaned on the balustrade. "Eraklyon simply has to many mountains for us to get an airship like you have."

"You know you are always welcome to visit." Niobe looked back to where they had come from.

"Sure, as if you would indulge in something like quality time with your friends." Miriam smoothed down her dress. The heavy winds made it fly about.

"Besides, even if you wanted, you couldn't. Those corsets you so fancy are a guaranteed quality time-killer." At that Luna found herself the center of attention from her friends. "What?"

In answer the others simply shook their heads in exasperation.

"What!"

"Nothing, Luna, it's nothing to worry about." Miriam said. "Although I do wonder whether that behavior of yours ended up in your genes."

"If Stella's behavior on the "Sparks-is-back-celebration" is anything to go by… Yes…" Niobe sighed. "The Great Dragon have mercy."

"I'm truly starting to believe you don't like me." Luna pouted.

"Nonsense! We simply don't like your obsession with fashion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author`s Note:**** I got the names of the 'royal' parents from Wikipedia (Italian). Erendor/Samera are Sky's, Teredor/Niobe are Layla's, you know Miriam/Oritel (if not: they're Bloom's) and Radius/Luna are Stella's. Equendor is my OC.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Niobe, how is Equendor doing? Still running after you?" The four queens sat at the bow of the ship, for the briefest of moments enjoying the lack of duties. Even Luna, although divorced from Radius, had her fair share of work.

"Don't get me started." The queen of Tides groaned. "After twenty years he still doesn't accept I married Teredor. I swear that if he visits me one more time I will throw him out of the palace myself!"

"Teredor won't be happy with that." Miriam gestured towards the direction they had come from.

"Do you think I tell him that?" Niobe threw her free hand up in exasperation. "He would have Equendor's head should he know that he still visits me weekly!"

"Weekly?" Samera echoed. "And I thought Yoshinoya had issues!"

"Be glad they both can't use Magic." Luna laughed. "You both would be lost by now."

"Do not remind me!" Samera laughed too. "Tides would be dry as a desert. Equendor hates water almost as much as he does Teredor."

"And most from that hate stems from Teredor's love for it." Miriam snickered. "Boy, if our children ever found the trouble we got in, they would be horrified."

"I don't even want to imagine it! Sky would fall into a coma if he ever finds out I once seriously considered marrying Yoshinoya, because I thought Erendor too arrogant." Samera laughed outright at the thought. The others joined in, all remembering too well the inner conflict the young princess had suffered after meeting her intended for the first time.

"I still don't quite understand what changed that." Niobe said when they had calmed. "One day you were cursing him into Shadowhaunt, practically the next you had accepted him as your future husband."

"Not so much accepted him, as utterly rejected Yoshinoya." Samera stated.

"Oh! Now I remember! Something about how he wanted to rule, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, his greed was and is still his greatest flaw."

"It is good we already left school by then. Grizelda would have had your head had she heard you using those words." Another round of laughter ensued.

"It feels good to discuss love-lives rather that politics." Luna said. "We really ought to do it more often."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No doubt they are making fun of us." Oritel stated. The fathers had moved back inside, where they too enjoyed a brief moment without politics.

"Pah… why would they do that?" Erendor took a sip. He had pestered the King of Tides until he finally got wine to be served.

"Do I need to remind you that the only reason you got the girl was because you didn't want a castle overflowing with gold?"

If looks could have killed, Solaria would have lost her king that instant, but as it was, they merely called forth laughter.  
"Do you really want me to relate how you got YOUR girl, Oritel?" A smile promising doom was set on the face of the richest of the four.

Another bout of laughter from the other two was the answer. "You don't need to tell us, Erendor, we already know." Radius snickered. "Although it indeed was as almost as interesting as your own. Maybe that was the problem with me and Luna; a distinct lack of Drama."

"But you had Drama, it just came to late…" Teredor said. "At least as far as I can tell Stella is over it."

"Yes, she had more trouble with this than we did." Radius sipped some of his milk-champagne. "And she still isn't quite over it. Her face when I announced Cassandra to be my new wife-to-be! In hindsight that look of betrayal was somewhat justified."

"In hindsight many things can be justified. Kicking those magicians of the Portal off of my planet before they made it for one." Teredor seconded. "My planet was a monster-field when Baltor was at large."

"At least you could be there do make a difference." Oritel countered. "I was a freaking statue for almost two decennia! My wife was a sword, my oldest dead and my youngest lost."

"Not to mention your planet was a wonderful ski-resort while the four of you were gone." Erendor dryly added. "Something about several feet of snow at the least?"

"Not funny, Erendor, not funny at all."

"I humbly beg to differ, my friend."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Night comes." Miriam said. "We should return. The Great Dragon knows how worried they will become should we return late."

"Pah, what could happen to us? Your mer-monsters are gone and there are no more threats here." Luna looked to the east, feeling the moon rise. "A little longer?"

"You have time enough to greet the Moon, Luna. The journey back takes about an hour." Niobe answered. "It will be well up in the sky then."

A sharp whistle sounded it the cool night air, swiftly followed by an explosion. The royal airship shuddered. Not being designed to fly with a massive hole in the hull the giant vessel fell from the dark skies. Not soon after the grenade had hit, the pride of the Royal Navy of Tides had crashed into the dark ocean, sinking beneath the waves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My Lord!" Running footsteps echoed in the halls of the Royal Palace.

The young guard threw open the doors of the throne room, panting heavily as he bowed to his Liege and the guests. "My Lord, the ship of the Queen…"

The other blinked, muscles tensing. "What is it?"

"It has disappeared, my Lord. One moment the captain announced their return, the very next it had disappeared from the radar!"

Never before had Layla seen her father run, but now he did. He stormed out of the room and wove through the labyrinth of hall ways, descending deeper and deeper into the castle. He threw open doors, running down long corridors. At last the arrived at his destination.

A underground room filled with monitors. Lights came from several panels mounted against the walls, filling it with color. But that was not what dominated the very room and not what he moved too. A hologram of the entire planet seemingly floated in the very middle, brightly colored dots moving over its' surface.

"What happened?" Teredor demanded from the man focused on the hologram.

"The Royal Flagship most likely crashed, my Lord." The man pointed to a place on the hologram, several miles from the most dark-colored part of it. "I immediately send out ships to the last known location." He gestured to an array of dots, moving swiftly, even on the hologram. "They should be there in half an hour."

"We're going too, father." Layla stated.

"Don't be foolish, Layla." The King of Tides answered. "The ships will have finished when you arrive there. Let them do their work."

"No they won't." Stella raised her hand, displaying the ring she wore. "If the ship crashed, time is of the essence."

"Stella is right. The people aboard that ship don't have half an hour." Bloom said. "Let's go girls!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was really good flying did not need any form of concentration. Had it, three of the six fairies would have fallen from the sky.

"Oh no…" Flora gasped. Below them, barely visible beneath the waves, shimmered the blue-green hull of the Flagship.

Layla pulled herself together. "Do you remember the spell I taught you on your first visit here? The one that allows you to breathe water?"

All nodded.

Diving down into the cold water they saw the damage on the ship.

"This was no accident." Tecna stated. "Look at this hole! It is impossible for it to have come from the impact!"

"Seems you were right after all." Musa peered into the hole. "They were inviting trouble."

"And another vacation ruined…" Stella complained. "I'm so going to kick the butt of those responsible."  
"Later, Stella. First we must search for survivors." Bloom looked up. There were no bodies at the surface.

"There will be none." Flora had entered the hole and stared at the scorched remains of the inside of the ship. "There are still traces of magic left."

"Magic?" Bloom followed the flower-fairy. "Indeed, powerful magic… Do you think our mothers did that?"

"Our mothers? Your mother is the only fairy of the four." Layla brushed her hands across burned wood. "And don't you think they would be here had she used her magic to protect them? This is magic of someone else."

"How much longer until the ships are here? If we combine our powers and use their radar, we might be able to track them." Tecna said.

"I'm not sure. Another ten minutes maybe? Let's go to the surface, we can see them coming then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They formed a half-circle, energy flowing from one to the other and into the radar. Frowns appeared on their foreheads as they concentrated hard on the four missing Queens. Suddenly the magic binding them with the radar changed color, becoming a deep blue, before lashing out.

"Ow…" Layla rubbed her shoulder. "What was that!"

"Someone doesn't want us to find them." Musa said. "And that someone is powerful."

"Not only that! Look at us!" Flora exclaimed while staring at her hands. "We changed back!"

The other girls gasped.

"How did that happen?" Stella asked. "Sure, it was a strong blast, but not that strong!"

"Back to the Palace! Now!" Layla ordered the men standing in the room. "And hurry!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note:**** You all don't like me. You don't even give me a Birthday-gift! Then my word will be the one who decides which story I'll repost…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Their magic has been blocked, Sire." The magician reported after examining the six fairies. "Quite thoroughly I might add."

"Can you reverse it?" Teredor asked the older man.

"I'm afraid not, Sire. The magic used to do so bears the mark of the Ravo'ol."

"Ravo'ol? A Ravo'ol did this to them?" Oritel demanded to know.

"At the very least their magic did."

"You may leave." Teredor dismissed the magician. The man bowed, before leaving the room. Teredor turned back to his friends. "Ravo'ol meddling?"

"It seems like that." Radius said. "Do you think it's the entire family?"

"Does it matter?" Erendor growled. "One Ravo'ol or seven. Their specialty, their very power is the manipulating and blocking of other people's magic. We are defenseless on the magic-field."

"Didn't the Ravo'ol swear they would not involve themselves with anything remotely political unless their very family was at stake?" Stella asked after she entered the room together with the other Winx.

"That they did. But I trust his word; if he says a Ravo'ol blocked your magic, than a Ravo'ol did." Teredor turned to the guard at the door. "Go to the communication-center. They are to make a connection to Ravo'ol Estate. The King of Tides demands to speak to Vollon. At once!"

"What are you going to do, father?" Layla asked.

"Finding out whether it is the entire family or merely a member we're up against. If it only is a member, the rest of the family can deal with him or her."

"And what will we do if it is the entire family?" Bloom looked at her father.

"The chances of that are very small." Oritel explained. "At the very least Vollon would not break his vow in such a way. He and Faragonda are good childhood-friends. He would not betray her trust like this."

"Let's hope he didn't." Flora said. "Where are the boys?"

"They are helping Teredor's people recover the wreck. You said magic brought it down?"

"Yes." Tecna pulled out her handheld-computer. "A grenade infused with magic to make it more destructive, thus destroying the inside of the ship completely."

"Please do not remind us, Tecna." Layla begged. "Our mothers were on that ship."

"The truth is the truth." The purple-haired fairy said. "Besides, remember what we talked about on the way back. Your mothers would be the last to come to harm in that attack."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She felt strangely light in her head. As if she was in between waking and dreaming. Weird…

Although her mouth was uncomfortably dry. And her limbs shouldn't feel this heavy either. She was rather sure they were not made of lead. Slowly the lightness in her head faded, leaving a headache in his wake. She groaned. She was also very sure she hadn't drunk that much alcohol on… the… ship…

Niobe shot upwards from where she was laying. Her head rewarded her with a sharp bolt of pain. She gripped her head, silently begging the pounding to stop.

An arm came to support her, but it was not Teredor's. Through her loose hair she could see red fabric. Teredor never wore red, he hated it. She however did know someone else who did.

Her head whipped up again and she looked into dark-green eyes. "Equendor?"

"Yes. Are you well?" He looked at her with concern, but hidden deep beneath that she could see something else. Something that had grown with every rejection he had suffered at her hands. It was mad desire, the kind which grows when that what you desire most moves ever further away from you and – if given a choice – would never be yours by free will.

She moved away from his embrace, only now noticing she no longer wore the outfit she had left her palace with. Instead she wore a plain, dark-blue dress and her hair was completely loose, her elaborate head-dress being gone as well. A choker had replaced her necklace, which had been a gift of Teredor on their first wedding anniversary.

"What have you done?" She demanded. "Where are the others?"

"They are well, just like you are." He closed in on her. "Please Niobe, my sweet, calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" She pushed him away. "Calm myself, Equendor? The ship I was on has been shot down after which I wake here with you and I have no idea where my friends are! Have you truly lost the last of your sanity?"

She gasped when his hand hit her face hard. "You are mine, Niobe, you always have been. It is you who lost your sanity if you do not see that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Niobe!" Luna exclaimed when her friend too was forced into the room. A bruise marred the light-brown skin of the Queen of Tides. "Heavens, are you alright!"

Niobe swatted the concerned hand away. "It is nothing."

"Nonsense!" Samera looked at the bruise. "He actually hit you, Niobe."

"Seems Yoshinoya is not the only one who has completely lost it." Miriam pointed to the bruises on Samera's arms. "It seems they both had enough of asking and simply took what they wanted."

"And it gets even worse." Luna told her friends. "When they brought me to this room I saw a room full of magicians."

"Well, Yoshinoya certainly has the money to buy them…" Samera answered. "Where's the problem? We faced worse than two sanity-less idiots and some mercenary sorcerers."

"Without magic? One of those magicians bore the battle-armor of the Ravo'ol."

"You're kidding me…" Niobe stared in shock at the blond woman.

"No, he bore their crest and didn't even try to hide his eyes and hair!"

"Well, by all the…" Samera muttered under her breath. "A Ravo'ol has broken the vow? That is worse indeed."

"Was he alone?" Miriam asked.

"As far as I could tell, but that doesn't matter. I'm sure it was he who made these Block-chokers for us." Luna tugged at the silk band around her neck. "Couldn't even give them a fitting color…"

"Luna!" Niobe exclaimed. "Could you please focus on the problem at hand? Great Dragon, I feel for our daughter's if Stella is anything like you."

"They managed for years with her and they will continue to manage. Dragon knows they must. We depend on them now." Miriam said. "Without magic, but with a Ravo'ol we can do nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We cannot contact Ravo'ol Manor, Sire. Something is distorting our signals." The four kings listened to the squire without emotion visible on their faces. But inside, their hearts raged. Their queens had been taken, their children rendered useless and now Tides had apparently been locked down completely. Teredor's magicians did what they could, but whenever they tried to reach out with their magic, so did the Ravo'ol, blocking their every attempt.

"Any word yet?" Radius asked.

"No, not yet." The squire reported. "The mermaids are still looking, but the ship crashed near the underwater-canyon."

Teredor dismissed him, before turning to his friends. "It is certain now; one Ravo'ol has betrayed the family, otherwise why would he block our every attempt to contact them?"

"And he certainly is up to no good." Erendor agreed. "Which means more problems for us."

"I'm more worried about the current lack of queens." Oritel said. "Where are they? What happened to them? Miriam is a skilled fairy."

"Skill can falter against raw power. What use is her skill if she can't use it? The Ravo'ol are no fools; he will not allow her access to her magic if he has her."

Running footsteps resounded in the ancient halls of the Palace of Tides. Another squire entered, carrying a box. He bowed before handing it to Teredor. "A guard found it, Sire."

A letter was attached to it. Teredor opened and read it in silence. The calm façade of the king shattered as thoroughly as a ship thrown against cliffs in a storm.

He opened the package. There laid neatly on a bed of velvet four crowns; the lunar diadem of Luna, the elaborate headdress of Niobe, the simple circlet of Samera and the golden crown of Miriam.

"Those bastards…" He growled. "Their audacity!"

He read out loud what was written in the letter. "'Your crowns in exchange for what belongs with these.' "

"What!" Erendor nearly ripped the paper out of his hands. His eyes darkened with rage as he saw the signature at the bottom of the page. "Yoshinoya… That accursed bastard."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Winx and Specialists had been in Layla's rooms when the summons came.

When they answered it, the Kings were waiting for them. Teredor sat on his throne, Erendor and Oritel for the time being had claimed those of Layla and her mother, leaving Radius to stand next to them.

"You have news, father?" Layla asked, the anger radiating off of him doing nothing to ease her spirit.

"Sort off." Teredor gestured to one of the guards. The man handed a scroll to the princess. "This reached us not an hour ago, accompanied by this package." He rested his hand on the package. "Read it."

Layla opened the scroll, the others reading over her shoulders. She gasped, looking to her father for confirmation.

He nodded. "The box contains the crowns of all four of them. The signatures are of Yoshinoya, Equendor and the Ravo'ol we're facing; Vollon's oldest child Rallion."

"Who's Equendor?" Sky asked.

"The man Niobe was betrothed to, before she became my fiancée. He was the youngest of the Head Councilor of her father, but as his father fell into disgrace because of corruption, so he fell from the graces of her parents to the point where they canceled their engagement. He never accepted that." Teredor explained. "To this day he tried to sway Niobe's mind in his favor. I assume he no longer wished to ask."

"And he thinks we'll give in?" Brandon asked.

"We have little choice." Erendor said. "I much prefer to give my kingdom to save Samera, but I can't."

"If we look at what's best in theory, we sacrifice them." Radius explained. "What are four lives to four kingdoms?"

"But that is not practice." Oritel looked sad. "We are caught between a rock and a hard place and with no way to contact anyone outside of Tides, we're in this alone."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You are mad!" Niobe exclaimed. "You truly lost it!"

Equendor turned to face her. Bound as she was, she could do nothing as he pressed his body close to hers. "Do not raise your voice like that, my dear. It does not suit you."

"This madness does not suit you." She bit back. "How could you betray me like that?"

"You know why; he is no king. I am merely taking back what he stole from me." Equendor hissed, his face inches from hers.

"He did not steal a thing. Your father forfeited it when he became corrupt." Her voice held the same amount of anger. "Teredor did nothing wrong and how dare you accuse him otherwise!"

"It does not matter how you see it. I know the truth." He pulled back, stroking her cheek.

"I begin to see why they chained us." Luna said after he had left. "I really want to knock some sense into their heads, preferably with something big. They're completely mad!"

"You're not the only one." Samera agreed. "By the Great Dragon, their self-inflicted exile has affected their sanity!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note: ****For those of you who know their Greek Mythology, I have a little hint towards the name of the woman in this chapter. Good luck Finding it!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What say your spies?" Yoshinoya looked up at Equendor.

"They can't decide." The tall man said. "And still have not been able to contact anyone outside of Tides." He turned to the third man at saying this.

"It seems my money was well-spend." The smallest of the three said, too looking at the Ravo'ol.

"Of course it was." Deep blue flared angrily. "As long as my family does not find out, their crowns are yours. How dare you assume otherwise?"

Equendor raised his hands, signaling for peace. "We don't do that. We are grateful for your help. What you ask shall be yours."

"That I hope, otherwise I shall cease to aid you." Rallion said. "You just ensure you get them to bow. I will ensure you can do so easily."

"But what if your family finds out?"

"Then you have lost." Rallion smirked. "But don't worry. Even if they did, they won't come. There are more pressing matters."

"Like what?" Equendor asked curiously.

"My father is… ill, so to speak, and chances are that he will not make the end of the week." Rallion laughed. "Something was wrong with the wine he had for dinner."

"O dear…" Yoshinoya said. "But shan't they miss you at his sickbed?"

"He banished me from the family." Rallion grew bitter. "It is the only reason I help you at all."

"And the two million mattered not?" Yoshinoya snorted.

"Only Sparx matters. Give me the kingdom and its' queen and the other three are yours to do as you please." Rallion left the room, cloak billowing behind him.

"He can have Sparx. I want what Teredor took from me." Equendor said, arms crossed as he stared at the closed door.

"True. Though I wonder what he could want with it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vollon was old, senior to most in the Magical Dimension, but he was healthy and spry for his age. So much in fact that his wife joked about whether he not only manipulated magic, but also time.

It had been years since he last had been sick, indeed he could barely remember it. But now he felt like he was dying a horrible death. One moment his body was burning, the next it was freezing. He only faintly heard the voices of his children.

Suddenly the faint aroma of myrrh reached his nostrils. Soft hands traveled over his fevered skin. Someone hissed.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?"

"Since somewhere in the night. Yesterday evening he was still fine, but I found him like this in the morning." The second child of Vollon, Iliane, said. "What ails him?"

"If it was as sudden as you say; no illness. Vollon, beloved, look at me."

He managed to peel his eyes open, looking at his wife. She smiled as he focused on her, her eyes warm and concerned.

"Lower your defenses, beloved." He groaned at that. "Vollon, my dear, you know I cannot aid you if your defenses are up. You have to lower them, beloved."

He could deny her nothing. He groaned again as he fought to remove them. She talked to him, keeping his focus from the agony and on the task at hand. Her magic was like a soothing wave through his being, taking the etch of the pain. He sighed, before slipping into sleep.

"I was right." She looked at their four children. "He was poisoned."

"Rallion?" The man nearly spat the name out.

"Probably." She sighed. "Where I went wrong with him I'll never know."

"What can we do?"

"Search his house. Find the poison." The elder woman ordered. "And warn the Heads, but do so discretely."

The sons left, leaving the daughters with their parents. "You are more discrete than your brothers. Find my first-born." The mother looked at the two women. "And so God help you, bring him before me. As alive as you can manage."

They left without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Category: Winx Club**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings: AU**

**Chapter: 7**

**Copyright: © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thank you." Saladin said to the man in front of his desk. "I shall see how I can help."

"That won't be necessary." The young man said, his eyes flaring to life for but a moment. "We can deal with Rallion ourselves; this was merely a warning of his treachery." His voice was soft, yet Saladin barely suppressed a shudder at the freezing cold within. The Ravo'ol had always struck him as cold, Vollon even more so than his children and he wondered how mother and father had found together, being complete opposites in their character. He nodded as the Ravo'ol bowed and left.

He gestured towards a golden statue on his desk, calling for a conference between the Headteachers. Both Griffin and Faragonda were swift to answer.

"The Ravo'ol warned you too?" He asked.

"Just left." Griffin confirmed.

"I just returned from the estate." Faragonda said. "The children called me early this morning."

"Your assessment?" Griffin asked. "How is Vollon?"

"Bad." Faragonda was worried. "The normal spells to deal with poison are not working; Rallion most likely messed with it."

"So it is as bad as they say?"

"Vollon is strong, his body can deal with the poison. Rallion did not use enough to kill him, whether on purpose or not I cannot say. But it will be long before he is fully well again, unless we find a way to somehow lessen the poison in his system." Faragonda explained. "But there is worse news; there are problems on Tides."

"How did you get that idea?"

"Although it is several weeks until the end of the vacation, the Winx were due yesterday. They were to travel to the Wildlands for Palladium. They did not come."

Griffin chuckled. "Can you blame them? Tides is well again; you cannot expect them not to use that to their advantage."

"I thought that too and contacted the palace to ask them. I did not get through."

"I assume it was no case of someone else calling." Griffin dryly said. "A coup?"

"I sincerely hope not." Saladin's eyes narrowed. "I doubt Niobe and Teredor could deal with that right now."

"Should we warn Lightrock?"

"No, give them a bit of time to deal with it themselves. If they don't manage to do so within the next few days, we involve ourselves."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I am really getting sick of this." Luna sighed. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"What do you expect?" Samera sat with her legs crossed on one of the chair provided. "Knowing Yoshinoya he demanded more outrageous than anyone can possibly pay."

Niobe stood at the small window. "Equendor too would do that. He has lost al restraint." Her voice was sad.

"In other words; we – as our children would say – are screwed." Miriam said. "We're not getting out of this without some serious help."

All four of them felt the truth in those words.

"Why have the Ravo'ol not acted yet? How can they ignore this treachery?" Samera asked into the silence.

"How are they to even know? I doubt anyone will shout from the rooftops that a Ravo'ol is running berserk on a planet."

A soft knock prevented any from answering the former queen of Solaria. Samera and Miriam rose from where they were seated, while Niobe and Luna turned to the door.

Yoshinoya entered, followed by several of his ninja's, who in seconds flanked the queens.

"Good news, my ladies. Your visit with us is over; you're husbands paid what we asked." He smiled gently at their horrified reactions.

They were led through a maze of hallways. During the walk there was silence, the four women not even looking at each other.

'Yoshinoya is far too happy.' Samera thought. 'What have you agreed to, Erendor? What did you pay for me?'

When Equendor and the Ravo'ol joined them from a different wing of the house, Niobe narrowed her eyes when he laid his arm around her shoulders.

"Justice wins, my dear." He whispered. "Teredor will receive his just punishment."

"You bloody moron." She hissed back. Her patience with him had come to an end.

"Is that the way to talk to your rightful king and spouse?" He brushed her cheek with his lips. "I have what I deserve, what he stole of me. You can be at peace."

She wasn't entirely sure what kept her from tearing him to shreds. It was not inability, far from, but maybe it was shock. Shock at what Teredor had done and how _sincere_ Equendor seemed in his claim of Teredor's evil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No, leave the palace." Teredor told his daughter. "This is not something you should be present at."

"I cannot abandon you!" Layla said. "I am your daughter, your only child. You cannot demand of me that I leave you to face them alone."

"Equendor has become ruthless; he will not spare you if you stay. I don't care whether I die or not, if that can save your mother." Teredor gripped the shoulders of his daughter, so alike to her mother and yet so different. He swallowed, his eyes sad. "But I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Please, Layla, for me and your mother, live…"

Tears welled up in the princess' eyes. "Father…"

"My word is final." He hugged her. "Would you deny your father his last wish?"

She pressed herself against his strong chest. "It should not end like this." Her tears soaked his rich clothes.

"Life is not always fair. Now go."

"Too late." Both turned to the voice. A man, the dark skin almost reserved for nobles and clad in red, stood in the door.

"Keep her out of this, Equendor." Teredor moved between his child and his nemesis. "She has nothing to do with this."

"I'm afraid I can't. She is your child." Equendor smiled gently, a hint of madness in his eyes.

"She is Niobe's child!"

"Tainted by you." As Equendor moved closer, Layla was certain she never had seen such hate in her father. "She will stay!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rallion is on Tides." The young woman told her mother. "He journeyed there a few weeks ago and hasn't returned yet."

"There is no doubt?" Her mother asked.

"None; he hasn't been to his apartment for weeks." Illiane said. "But as they searched it, our brothers found this hidden inside a secret compartment." She showed her mother a phial. "Next to it was a bottle of poison, the same that was used on father."

"He had an entire bottle?" The elder woman asked incredulously.

"Half a Gallon." The youngest daughter and fifth child, Irinya answered.

"Great Dragon." Their mother gasped. "Get your brothers here and prepare to leave for Tides."

She left the room and went to the office of her husband. There she activated the conference screen.

"What has happened?" Griffin asked. "Has Vollon's situation deteriorated?"

"We found an antidote." Her eyes, the only things she gifted her children, narrowed. "We must act regarding Tides; Rallion is there."

"Involved in the coup?" Saladin asked.

"Do you have to ask? Get here as soon as you can and bring an airship." The mother of the Ravo'ol answered him. "And hurry."

"As you wish." Came his answer, and the screen turned black again.

"Vollon?" Only one door separated their bedroom from his office, hidden behind his painting of her.

"Yes?" His purple eyes turned to her.

"I have the antidote for your poison."She said, showing him the phial. "And we are leaving for Tides once you're up."

"My oath…" He said before drinking the liquid, recalling her talking about a possible coup.

"Must be ignored; Rallion has involved himself already. They will not be able to deal with this coup themselves." She rose and opened their wardrobe. Another door inside it revealed his battle-armor. "Saladin will take care of the ship."

"I warned you sparing him would have consequences." Vollon appeared behind her. "You shouldn't have protected him from me."

"I am not like you, beloved." She helped him into the heavy steal. "I cannot deal with things as coldly as you do."

"And that is what drew me to you." He said, a strange warmth coming into his voice. "What of the others?"

"I warned them." She fastened his cape. "They are preparing as we speak."

"Good."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What did they ask?" Luna asked for the umpteenth time. "By everything that is good and holy, what did our husbands pay?"

"I would love to know." Niobe answered her. "Equendor was far too cheerful."

"They asked for their crowns, and intend to take their heads along with them." A fifth voice answered. In the corner of the room a hologram of a young woman had appeared. Dark-blue eyes looked at the queens from a face framed in pitch-black waves.

"Ravo'ol…" Miriam breathed.

"We move to battle, but we need time." The young woman said. "Holding this hologram is costing us much, I must leave before my brother notices me. Buy us time, my queens." She lifted her hands. Blue magic lashed out towards the chokers. "The Block is gone. You will soon arrive at the palace." She evaporated without another word.

"Yoshinoya went too far this time." Samera nearly growled.

"What else did we expect; they want our husbands out of the picture…" Niobe gasped.

"The children…" Miriam had realized it the moment her friend had. "They wouldn't dare…"

"I hope not." Luna answered as a jolt went through the ship. "We arrived."

"Wait until they left the ship." Miriam said. "Then we leave too."

"Won't they leave guards?" The brown-skinned queen asked. Her soft smile indicated she knew the answer.

"They certainly will." Luna said. "Time for a wardrobe change and then off to save the men."

"And children." Samera added as her dearest friend transformed their dresses into cat-suits. "How much longer do we wait?"

"No longer." Miriam blasted the door open.

They should not have expected that blast to go unnoticed. Funnily enough they had not. Five mercenaries had been left on the ship and those were the only ones to hear the explosion.

One hallway away from the room they had been imprisoned in, they came upon the four queens and learned a valuable lesson; just because you have an army to protect you doesn't mean you need one…

"Is there a way to the throne room we do not need to use the main hallways for?" Miriam looked around the corner. "They are swarming with mercenaries _you_ didn't pay the bill for."

"This way." Niobe led them down a set of small stairs. "This is normally the route we would use when wishing to leave it without being seen."

"We would simply use the window." Samera said.

"Do you see me swimming with my normal dress?" Niobe countered. "That is the door." She pointed. "It is situated in the left corner behind the thrones."

"Luna, show us what's happening in there." Miriam ordered.

"On it." A small pearl slipped through a tiny crack. In between the outstretched hands of Solaria's queen an image formed of the throne-room. It was swarming with mercenaries. But none of that mattered to Tides' queen. Her eyes were fixed on the image of Equendor advancing on her daughter with his sword drawn.

"Niobe!" Miriam noticed a second to late that her friend had left.

At that same moment Equendor brought down his sword, aiming at the young princess' heart. It was a silver blur, only stopping when its' hilt met solidness.

"Niobe!" Teredor had never felt such horror as he did in that one moment, when he realized what had saved his child; his wife. "No!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For a moment, all time seemed to stop. Until Tides' queen collapsed, pulling the sword out of Equendor's hands. She crashed onto the ground, exploding into a million tiny droplets, glistening in the sunlight.

"I was certain you would stop…" A whisper, only heard because of the silence in the room. The real Niobe stood to the left of the thrones. "I was certain of it…"

"What are you doing here?" Equendor growled, picking up his sword again.

"Saving my child!" Layla had never seen her mother like she was now: a dark-blue catsuit and her hair free and cascading over her back. Worst of all was the look on her face, from shock it had gone to fury, her blue eyes glowing with an inner fire. "How dare you lay a hand on her, Equendor?"

"Keep out of this, Niobe. I do not know how you freed yourself, but you should not have done that!"

Niobe recoiled when several mercenaries surrounded her, intend on capturing her again. Contempt marred her face. "Mercenaries, Equendor? You dare not fight me yourself? You insult me!"

"All of us, in fact." Miriam pushed open the hidden door. "Five guards were all you left to guard us."

"A door of wood all you held us with." Samera added.

"It is a folly you now must pay the price for." Luna almost chuckled at the idea. "Bring. It. On."

It was a request she did not have to repeat, the mercenaries and ninja's charging before she had even finished speaking.

"Remember, we must buy time…" Miriam whispered as they braced.

"That won't be hard with all these mooks." Luna looked up, measuring the distance to the supportive beams.

Further conversation was cut short when the mercenaries reached the queens.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Niobe dodged the fist aimed for her face, using her near-crouching position to kick the legs from under her assailant. As he fell forward, her fist connected with his face, sending him flying backwards.

As she rose she barely managed to dodge the sword aimed for her chest. From the corner of her eye she saw Luna jump onto one of the supportive beams, only to jump down immediately again. Sadly she had no time to dwell on it, because the ninja kept coming at her.

In one fluid motion she dodged the ninja and took the sword of the mercenary she had defeated earlier. She engaged the ninja in a lethal dance, ended when she hit the side of his head with the flat of her blade.

"We should be glad we aced that mandatory year at Red Fountain." Niobe said while dodging a kunai aimed for her face. "Otherwise this would have been problematic."

"Several dozens of Mercenaries and ninja´s are not problematic to you?" Samera exclaimed while fighting several of said mercenaries at once. "Are you barking mad, Niobe?"

"Did you forget she used to train blindfolded at the end of that year?" Luna chuckled, kicking her enemy in the face. "And still won." Solaria's queen jumped gracefully over another charging mercenary, landing behind him. Before he could fully turn, her powerful legs had hit him in his chest, knocking all breath out of him.

"Girls, zip it." Miriam called to the other three. "Concentrate on fighting them, not discussing them."

"A word well spoken." Niobe muttered under her breath, using the distraction their conversation had caused to decide her next move. Unlike Luna, who had long ago specialized in the use of her legs in magicless battle, she would need leverage to jump to the beams. She found that needed leverage in the chained son of Samera.

"I must apologize, Sky." The sword still in one hand, she caught the beam in the other, pulling herself up. She jumped down, aiming for Equendor. He barely managed to avert her blade. She somehow prevented herself from snarling at him.

"Since when can you fight like this?" He had no problem with snarling as sparks flew of their blades.

"Since I graduated." She answered, aiming for his head. "Did you truly believe attacking my child would not anger me, Equendor? Are you that foolish?"

He avoided the blade, but only narrowly. "You would have born others. Untainted ones."

She screamed in anger, her blade flying with far more force towards his body than before. "Enough!" Both swords shattered under the force she used and she would have beaten him with her bare hands, had magic not enveloped her body, throwing her away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now you've done it!" A flame barrier separated the two groups. Niobe felt its' heat as she rose back on her feet and looked over to the origin of the scorching flames. Miriam stood at the ready, flames dancing around her outstretched hands, eyes narrowed in anger. "I have had enough!"

Samera pulled her back as Equendor backed up from the flames. "Even with your magic, one fairy cannot win this battle!"

Miriam closed her hands, extinguishing the fire. "You forgot part of our conversation…"

"A certain part of a mandatory year at Red Fountain." Luna added, pulling the bonds from Stella's wrists. "Then again, it was a rather throw-away line." She smiled, before whipping her hand through the air. Following it was a blade of light-blue light, shattering the bonds of those near her. The light remained around her hand as she smiled serenely. "Whoops…"

"Let's get dangerous." Samera released Niobe, raising her own hands. "It has been so long since we did that."

"Since before we married." Sparx' queen agreed. "Speaking of which, did you ever tell them?"

Niobe glanced at Teredor, giving him a gentle smile. "No."

"And thus, hilarity ensued." Luna giggled. Her friends did not react on that statement, waiting unmoving for the other side to make a move. The other side however was reluctant to do so, having had to many nasty surprises already.

"Since you are not leaving by yourself, maybe I should make you…" Niobe commented. "I am at my peak, after all. What with being on Tides and such…"

"Oh dear…" Samera looked at the other two when a glow overtook the woman next to her. "This'll be fun." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Bloom found there was no time to even blink between the last word and what happened next. The glow grew more intense, while Layla's mother seemed to strain to hold the power under her command. Until she released it, that is. She screamed when a new roaring was heard; that of falling water. Only it wasn't falling, but rather rising. A wave crashed over the balcony, swiftly followed by others, flooding the room in an instant.

"Samera, Luna, shield!" Miriam braced against the onslaught of water, its' force pushing her back a bit before the other two joined to help her sustain the shield.

"Fury of the Ocean!" The water around her mother rose once more, forming a funnel around her. Layla could faintly see her mother spin in its' center, only to stop abruptly, sending the water outwards. Those that did not manage to dodge were thrown aside, crashing into stone walls. The magical shield protecting them groaned under the strain.

"What the…?" Teredor could only stare as Niobe righted herself calmly, as if she had not just unleashed a Giant. Wave. In. Their. Throne room. "Niobe!"

"Well, who do you think Layla got it from?" She shrugged lightly, water still floating around her. "I guess it slipped my mind to tell you."

"Whether you told him or not is irrelevant." A smooth voice answered her. He was one of the few who had managed to protect themselves from the water, one hand raised lightly to sustain a powerful shield. "As are your powers, my dear queens."

"We will see about that." Samera glared at the Ravo'ol. "You will not get away with this."

"On the contrary; I already did." The shield came down. "Why do you think it took my family this long to act? And act I know they did, otherwise this…" He gestured to the water. "…would not be possible."

Dark blue energy sprang from his hands, overtaking the sorcerers around him. They screamed in agony.

"Careful! He's using their energy to fuel his own!" Miriam called.

"Where is my family, queens? Why do they let you fight me alone?" He called, sending an energy beam towards them. "The great Ravo'ol brought down because Vollon liked his liquor too much!"

"You wish…" Two women caught his blast before it came halfway across the room. "It is over, brother."

Their dark-blue aura, matching dark-blue eyes and pitch-black hair left no doubt about their statement. They were his sisters, Illiane and Irinya, daughters of Vollon.

"You asked where we were, brother? Here we are." Their cold faces showed bit a hint of fury before becoming emotionless masks again. "Get out."

"No." was his curt answer.

"Free the others, and stay behind us." Illiane ordered the four queens. "The Ravo'ol will deal with their own."

Erendor pulled Samera close when she destroyed the chains holding him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "You?"

"Infinitively better." He looked at the Ravo'ol. "What did take them so long, though?"

"Rallion poisoned Vollon." A voice from behind them said. "They were a tad preoccupied with that."

"Faragonda!" Alfea's headmistress smiled at Miriam's joyful exclamation. Two more Ravo'ol had appeared alongside of her, joining the ongoing battle. Saladin and Griffin remained behind.

"Poisoned?" Oritel echoed. "Is he alright?"

"He is now." Griffin said, aiming at some of the remaining chains and bonds, removing them. "And none too pleased with what's happening here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** Erendor/Samera, Teredor/Niobe, Miriam/Oritel, Radius/Luna**

**Warnings:**** AU**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Rainbow; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Surrender, brother." Iliane demanded. "Father is tearing down the shield as we speak, he will not be merciful once he gets here."

"So?" Rallion looked at his siblings; they surrounded him, keeping him from power-sources. "I do not intend to leave Tides at any rate."

"But you will." One of his brothers said. "You have gone too far this time. Mother will not protect you a second time."

Rallion growled at the mention of their mother. "She made him weak, she made us weak. I will not stand for it."

"Is that about your father´s oath again?" Faragonda´s angry voice sounded. "This entire madness occurred over your pride? You risked a war because you couldn´t start the political career you wanted?"

"I risked nothing! I was going to free my family from an oath that was as useful as a death sentence! You know this as well!" Rallion screamed at her. "We are the Ravo´ol, but we are weak!"

Faragonda answered his angry stare with dangerous silence.

"Your father had a free choice to take or not take the oath." Griffin said. "Your mother carries as much blame as you."

"Says she! But were you there?"

"She was not, but I was." Red light attacked the firstborn of the Ravo´ol, an old man appearing in its´ center. "Leave my wife out of this."

He looked a lot like Hagen, Bloom decided, almost as if they were family. The same long, thick hair, the same finely crafted armor.

"You wound me with your accusations, my child." A soft voice spoke, the woman to whom it belonged appearing alongside Faragonda. She looked almost frail next to the powerful Headmistress and her eyes were filled with sadness. "Almost more than you did when trying to kill your father." She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Sister…" Faragonda´s arm came to rest around the other woman´s shoulder. "Enough of this self-blame. Rallion made his choice. Now he has to deal with this." Her eyes, as blue as those of her sister, bore into the man, burning him with silent power.

"Faragonda speaks truly." Vollon said softly. "You dug your grave, my child, and now you must pay for it." His magic accumulated, growing stronger. The red light bathed the room, tinting everything in it. "I will not take your life, but I will take everything else. Your magic came from me, Rallion, and I now take it back!"

Blue light came from Rallion, but this father was stronger. Bloom felt a terrible sense of déjà vu when she watched Vollon take his son´s magic. It was over in an instant, but it left Rallion weak none the less.

"His crimes were against you." Vollon looked from his son to the royalty. "He is yours to punish."


End file.
